High School of the Deadbleach style
by SeoulofaShawol
Summary: Like H.O.T.D,but different.This is Fem Ichi so don't like don't read.There will be NnoixShin in later chapters.Also my first fic so be nice plz!


**High school of the Dead(bleach style,my way)**

**I just want to say this is my first fanfic so be nice on the reviews this story came about while I was watching High School of the I began writing this story and yada I go at the bottom of my profile I have pairings you see one you like let me know what kind of story you want to see kk:)Well I'm going to go so you can enjoy this crappy story!**

* * *

><p>The smell of blood dangles in the air as I stand on the roof of my school.I can't believe this is happening.<br>Fire spews from cars and park once filled with the laughter of young children is now filled with screams of the young ones who were taken to body shakes,but not of fear, this the fate of our kind?  
>Is this the punishment for all the wars and senseless murders that have occured on this planet.<br>Now many can only sit and wait to meet their fate as the undead walk the earth.I'll tell you a little secret I'm not going to sit here and let my hard work go to it's a fight he's looking for it's a fight he'll get.I raise my crimson covered louisville slugger and walk to the gate of the roof. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p><strong>High School of the Dead part1: The Beginning<strong>

Before the world started to crumble I was doing what I do best,sleeping.I mean come on who is going to need to know how to find the root of x. I was snoring away without a care in the world then I heard a loud smaking sound right in front of me.I shot up like a rocket going to he was standing at 6'2 my sensei Grimmjow had a ear to ear smile holding a book in his hand.

"Well it's so nice of you to join us .Can you can tell me how to find the root of x,ne?  
>I did nothing but stare at the only thing going through my mind was you me explain to you why I'm so tired then maybe you will understand what I'm talking see I come from a successful family here in Japan.<br>My father put me through an arranged marriage,which I disagreed with,but it turns out that Grimm was my mystery man.  
>So last night was our wedding and this pervy man wanted us to get started on honeymoon our course I refused him,but you can't say no to this German night I got two hours of back to the pre-<br>sent since you know why I am currently glaring at my new 's bad because my friend Shinji knows and I bet she is watching this exchange with a big smile on her face.

"Well why not its not like I_** NEED**_ sleep or anything."I put a lot of emphasis on need because the bastard knows I really need to catch some z's but he did nothing but smile harder,the bastard.I took the chalk from his hand and walked up to the board like a prisoner on his way to his a evil yet delicious thought came to me while I stared at the blackboard.

"Well are you going to start anytime soon?"God I could just hear the smile that formed on his was then I set my plan into motion."Why sorry I was being a bad~ student and slept through your entire lesson would you mind helping me,"I said in a seductive tone and for effect I brought out the puppy dog eyes and slowly turned my torso so just enough of my skin was showing ha take that you sadistic bastard!If you stared close enough at Grimm you could see him drooling though he snapped out of his stupor when a teacher came into the classroom and tried to attack one of the immediately ran over and tried to pry the crazed woman off the student,but not before she got a big chunk out of the student's ..

"AHHHHH,YOU CRAZY BITCH WHY DID YOU JUST BITE ME!AHH FUCK IT HURTS...IT HURTS!"  
>I was in complete shock my mind just couldn't register what took place one minute ago.I just stood there mouth agape like a something in my mind snapped and I went into doctor mode and took of my jacket to help the kid stop the bleeding.<p>

"Grimm..what am I suppose to do.I can only do so much to stop his bleeding."I turned my head directly at Grimmjow.A couple of students were helping him with the crazed woman until one of them finally came over and hit her on the head with Grimm's blood went everywhere and she collapsed to the class started going fucking crazy until Grimmjow raised his voice.

"Everyone shut the fuck up and sit down.I don't know what just happened but I need everyone calm."Grimmjow turned to me then stared at the boy who was losing all his color as each minute passed.

"Kurosaki get him to the nurse asap!"I could hear many emotions behind Grimm's words,he was not alright.  
>First thing is first get this boy to the nurse.I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist and sprinted out of the room and headed to the nurse.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN THE CLASSROOM<strong>

"Whoa Shin what just happened?"one of the students said to shinji who turned to face the student with a look that said'how the fuck should I know',but since Shin is a lady she simply stated,"Fuck off I have no clue!"The student looked surprised and pissed off but he did as Shinji directed her attention to Grimmjow before she got up from her seat and made her way down the aisle.

"So kitty what are you going to do with the broads body?"Grimmjow desperately tried to ignore the'kitty'  
>part of Shinji's comment and simply sighed."I have no clue whatsoever but first I got to figure out what the hell is going on."Shinji was going to reply when she heard a noise outside so she got up from Grimmjow's desk and went to the window. .HELL.<p>

"Grimmjow sensei we have a serious problem."Shinji said that a little to scary for Grimmjow's liking so he got up from his seat and went to the window and the class soon SHIT!

* * *

><p><strong>TO THE NURSE<strong>

"Kurosaki you can put me down now."Ichigo gave him an iffy look but decided to listen."Sorry Maki,are..  
>are you sure you're okay you look like shit".Maki looked at Ichigo with his remaining strength."Well I did just get a part of my arm removed by some psyco bitch."True enough Ichigo thought."Hey nurse Matsumoto we need your help he kinda got..bit."The nurse gave her a sad look."Another one he is the fourth one today what the hell is this annual bite the hell out of everyone day!"The nurse looked extremely pissed which was not was usually happy and flirting with boys half her age all day,god she's a 's been like this since her husband left her.I fear for my man,wait..my man did I just say my man!What the hell there is no way Grimmjow is mine.I will say the sex was great but still, I need to focus on Maki right now.<p>

"Matsumoto chan can you stop his ble-",I was cut off when I saw one of the students behind the nurse mouth open wide like a hippo ready to come down on Matsumoto's neck ,what do I do!

"Matsumoto chan,move!"Did I make it,did my voice reach her?


End file.
